User talk:Windrazor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Respect Safehouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Owed (Talk) 12:40, February 24, 2010 Re: Respect Safehouse Gifts Hey Windrazor, I saw your edit on the respect safehouse and corrected it. Your edit wasn't that bad, it just needed some tweaks. I suppose you used the rich text editor. It sometimes messes things up. It is usually better to write wiki code in plain text. Let me try to give you the basics. This is what I changed your edit to: |-align="center" |Stuffed Turkey |19 |25 *|- adds a new row to the table *The first cell contains the name of the item, a line break ( ), and the item's image. If you add a vertical line (|) to the link, you can change the apperance of the link. These two links refer to the same page, yet they have different captions. The same is basically true for images. In the above example, the image is converted into a link to the Stuffed Turkey article. Owed 17:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Protect Pages If I'm not entirely wrong, only admins are allowed to protect pages. I've got a link right next to "History" in the page header. Regular users should, however, be allowed to request the protection of a page. Or you could simply tell one of our admins what page you think needs protection. Btw. and completely off topic, may I suggest you use png-images rather than jpg-images when uploading screenshots? I noticed that you as one of our top contributers regularly add jpg-images. I think pngs usually look nicer than jpgs since they use a lossless compression algorithm. Owed 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) -A Png image? Guess I've never heard of that one before, then again, I don't do much page editing. I see how the bit compression is different and a bit clearer. I could definitely give it a shot. The whole reasoning behind the page protection was because these last couple pages I worked on with Mafia Wars Mobile and Pocket Rockets I noticed there had been a few users who made edits to it, which I cleaned up a bit. I guess I didn't realize only admin could protect it But thanks for the heads up! Windrazor 22:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Just a suggestion, use Snag-IT for screen shots. It's very flexible on what you want to capture, and it defaults to .png file format. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 09:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Animals There have to be some animals in every city. I just found a Howler Monkey in Cuba. And you can simply find me on FB by the profile name DonOwed. Owed 09:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I moved the article to Animals Gone Wild. I think that is the official name for this week's event. Owed 09:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) death dealer minigun 7-eleven Promotion Hi there, do you have any idea other than the 3 known 7-eleven loot, is there any other loot from this list which is also 7-eleven loot? Edricteo 11:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Edric. No, those are the only 3 items that I've seen so far that my friend sent me. It almost looked like there was another item on there too in one of the pictures but I couldn't make it out. It looked like some sort of grenade, but I wasn't sure. I'll see if I can get a hold of my friend about any more items! Windrazor 00:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Bud *I needed a distraction, so I've been catching up on some back work, mostly Manhattan ("new" NY) and some minor corrections. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist Dude, what you think if we change the cities to be as New York , you know what i mean? Each city, chopshop, etc, on it's own table. This way would be much easier to edit only one section, plus we could add an index navegator at the top making things easier for users too. Cyberavatar 02:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure they must stay all in the same page... think i didnt express my self correctly. I'll do some editing then you'll see. If it gets too crappy we just undo, lol. Cyberavatar 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wishlist adder why did u undo my change to the wishlist adder? i grayed out the las vegas items that are currently ungiftable. Toenailsin (talk) 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapons protected I uploaded Thumbs for the Vegas mafia store weapon items and created the code on my User talk:Evilgeoff page but I can't edit the weapons page to add them to the table at the bottom. Not sure if this is something the moderators normally do. I might work through the armor, vehicles and animal additions too but I don't want to be creating work if all the thumbs will have to be deleted if I haven't used the right standard. Add me thohttp://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/profile.php?id=575930156 Combined Strength Mafia Wars uses it now, Zynga added it in for something in Las Vegas. – alistic 18:20, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Where in Las Vegas? --Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Manhatten This should be the second to last city for like a 'return to New York' kind of deal game for the level players in the multi-thousands; then Zynga should release Mexico for a sub set like Mumbai or Paris layout as an unlocked city for completing all the jobs. The Default Godfather 12:43, August 27, 2010 Hi there hi Windrazor, how did you make the stat detail at your page?.. 0O00O00O0 made an edit on August 27, 2010 * I created the template Template:UserInfobox and then edited things to my liking. I have it set up for my own use and with the possibility of making future changes to it as well. But feel free to use it as well if youlike. -- Windrazor 18:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Man First off thanks for the welcome good to be here. The main reason I joined was to add our clan to the clan page and I saw your message to another user about logging in and being a member for a day to cut down on vandalism, think I have those bases pretty much covered but still not seeing any edit buttons am I missing something? Finally, wicked site man heaps of info will definitely hang around. THathurTZ 22:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Clan question I have been a member for over one day now and I am trying to my clan to the clan list. I still do not see the edit button the instructions speak of. How do I add my clan? MedicineWoman 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) new pages i recently added san juan & I don't know much about it & I was hoping someone else did/ also I need help with formatting the box on the page called safety first . The Default Godfather made an edit on September 1, 2010 Clans I don't know if you saw my response because I am very new to using Wiki. I gave you the name and tag of the group I have been trying to enter. You offered to help if I sent the information. Tag is {POW} and name of Clan is Pack of Wolves. Thank you for your help.MedicineWoman 01:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Game Card Merge father's day game card with the game card page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, ..add me as fb friend if you wish, i cant find your profile link.. Im looking for REAL players. Dr.Cilka made an edit on September 3, 2010 /* Big Lou at Gold */ Feel free to add me to your FL and then to your Mafia. My e-mail addy is stevospeed@nc.rr.com and game name is The Big Ragoo. I'll be happy to lend a hand to defeating Big Lou. TBR The Big Ragoo made an edit on September 7, 2010 Embeded Links How do you post messages with clickable links embeded? Ash-274 made an edit on September 7, 2010 ZLotto Why are you deleting my image of the Frontierville rewards on the ZLotto page? The rewards for all the other games are posted. DrivebyGroper 09:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :The final image named ZLottoprizes has been edited to reflect the new prizes. The cache of the Wiki system needs to reset for it to be shown properly. Please allow 24 hours for this to be reset. Thank you. -- ₩indrazor 09:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you're saying. Sorry, I didn't notice that you had changed the main image. DrivebyGroper 09:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) welcome Thanks for the welcome , What are the points on this site for and would you say this site is 'G' rated? BABYDIABOLICAL 07:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Sarah Hey! Just testing out how this talk page works. :*As "G" rated as possible, even I have been known to fly off the deep end now and then :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Windrazor, All though I am a little distrustful of a system that would give me (what's the opposite of a grammar Nazi?never mind) points or any sort of reward for my editing skills, I really like the site , and am hoping that my relentless drive to slaughter of the English language doesn't end up in a situation where you pull my badge and I owe you points.That being said I have faith I will find some other way to contribute . This site is really well done.To be able to sustain itself almost solely on user contribution and to do that well shows that a lot of thought went into how the site was going to work in the future before it was even set up and that the user interface was going to have to be extremely intuitive . Both of these things are difficult and lots of sites fail at it but you guys nailed it .I would like to take a moment to present you with 74 points and also this web design badge .You deserve it! *crowd goes wild* BABYDIABOLICALBabyD HEY!!!!! STOP DESTROY MY WORK ON PIGNATAS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ondra Maciarz 04:28, September 12, 2010 Re:Templates Would you mind giving an opinion on these notification boxes? Toenailsin (talk) 01:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Yea, i was going for a rainbow, but i wasn't sure where to put the purple. I've also added a green and lightened the red background. Toenailsin (talk) 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I used a different icon set Toenailsin (talk) 07:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Response about your warning Hey buddy, I'm extremly sorry for that comment. Actually I want to comment as an annon user. But unfortunately I forgot to log-out. Anyway, Mafia wars is like my life, and Mafia Wars Wiki is my heart. I don't want to make it dirty. I spent my many times for some smaller changes to many articles. I hope, you can trust me, no dirty comments....promise :) Lord DK 12:52, September 13, 2010 Response Lord DK 20:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again my friend, yes I can understand you. We need to keep this wiki neat n clean. Actually I'm extremly sufferring with "Red Jackson", whatever I told is come from my frustrations. Anyways, I need your help. Can I use any picture of Mafia War's items as my signature? Lord DK15:35, September 13, 2010 * Lord DK 06:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your all help. I'm using "Grand FInale" and "Health" icon as my signature. thank you again :) ** Lord DK 10:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion, now I've changed it :) Power Rifle Thanks for adding the Power Rifle to the best weapons section, unfortunately with the release od Tier 7 and 8 of LA there are new weapons to take the top spot. Imgoingincovermeporkins 22:37, September 15, 2010 Loyalty program how can you earn Loyalty points and how you can be a Gold player.i need some answers.Thank you! Warlord of guns 04:36, September 16, 2010 Re: Tips Thanks for your tips my friend. Yes, I use your technique to add images. But I've problem to resize those images into templete. That why I lost interest to add more pages. Can you please told me how to resize the images into templete? thanks, take care ^_^ Lord DK 09:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *Its seem helpful. Thanks for your great tips :) Lord DK 09:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ban Well,I am sending a message about the ban I received about the rolax watch.I wasnt making fun of it,it is true.The slang does exist and is relationed to the watch. DeputadoHumor 21:06, September 21, 2010 Abusive comment by an anonoymous user in mafiawiki http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Clans/HIND_INDIAN_MAFIA_WAR_PLAYERS Please visit the link and get the abusive comment deleted that as been posted as comment there. Avi ites 02:57, September 25, 2010 About "In It to Win It" Hello my dear friend, I've a question about "'''In It to Win It"' achievement. I cant understand how to obtain it. I saw there's 2/10 progress in my profile. I didn't attened in Tournaments for a long time after I vault all three championship collections. But few days ago I played in a '''Cruiser Weight' championship and become world champion. After then, I noticed that there's 2/10 progress for this achievment. Will you please explain me how to progress more? thanks! Lord DK 17:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i need help on using wiki http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/profile.php?id=100000913996037 i dont know what to do and a friend suggested i come here to get help. please if you will. i need to get better at this. i like mw. Tony Hickman 08:26, September 27, 2010 User info box template I can't seem to get the Loyalty stat to appear. Also, could the number of achievements and vaulted collections also be added as available stats?Ash-274 23:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Remarks Removed You state that my remarks on Daily Chance were removed. Yeah, I severely criticized Zynga. Who are you? I guess you're one of Zynga's official toadies.Bob Manning 01:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :hi Lendso 01:53, October 2, 2010 Hey *Check your email. Thank you. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually...... * Out of the blue, you have Skype by chance? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* well I'm currently at work and probably shouldn't be on here.. but.. lol.. no not at work, but I think I have it at home. ₩indrazor 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ok, just curious, I find it's sometimes easier to communicate. I think one day we should all have a meeting or some shit...or just use it as a medium, ya know? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::*Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea. Now if I can only remember HOW to use skype.. lol. I know I got it with my flash drive and think I installed it and tried to use it once, but then it said something about paying to use it and so I think I deleted it. Unless theres a way around it. ₩indrazor 02:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Haha, did you have a SanDisk? Anyways, Skype is free for computer to computer calls, it only costs money when you call phones – alistic 03:14, 4 October 2010 (UTC) :::::*Yeah I believe thats what I have. 8 GB I think. Where it came with it for free. Not sure how a computer to computer call works since I don't have a headset to go with my computer. Maybe I should put that on my Christmas list ;) ₩indrazor 04:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::* Actually, you can do that, but also do text real time chat as well. I don't use it to talk THAT much, but I do "chat" quite a bit with contacts. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Evening * Need a few, you got some time to talk? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Trading TAB check my new page in mafia wars wiki and help me make it better. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Malakas Megalos 05:23, October 5, 2010 File Removal Thanks for your reply. i want you pls to remove this file http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Profile2.jpg well not the file but the first 2 versions of it. also did you checked this new page. pls make it look good like the rest of the pages here in wikia tyvm Malakas Megalos 22:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Arcturion Assault Rifle Don't know if it's an anomaly, but I looted an Arcturion Assault Rifle from District 2 Paradise City yesterday. Was on silver mastery level. Had I been more aware, I would have SS'd it. 68.47.205.168 10:40, October 6, 2010 Italy * Any chance you can pop on fb or something for a few? I have some questions for ya :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, on there now. ₩indrazor 18:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Chill out Chill out brotha!Irish takes things in his stride and everyone likes him.You act like if you were a DEA boss or something. You keep acting if you were going to put us in jail for anything.If you saw Irish already took the providences,don´t give any damn warning ok?We aren´t retarded to the point of swearing and wanting to be bureaucrats for that mon. GtaMystery 16:42, October 9, 2010 :* I can only assume that this is GtaMystery albeit the fact that you didn't leave a signature on your message. Making claims of being an admin or a bureaucrat and acting as if you could ban an admin here is frowned upon. You may think you are being funny or cute, but these sorts of actions WILL get you banned. We've already seen you swearing etc, and will not give out many more chances. I am an admin here, an enforcer of respect of this wiki, which apparently you don't have any. The warnings have been dealt. You can either choose to be a respectful editor here, or continue with your charades and find yourself banned. By the way, using profanity on wiki pages such as on User talk:Dasts and User talk:Delta Knight216 just increased your block. Thank you for playing. ₩indrazor 21:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) trying to find help learning how to improve my game hoping i am doing this right so i can get some communication going. i want to find out how to get "the best of" weapons,armor,vehicles and animals. and to complete all collections. can someone help show me how i can do this? please. i would like to turn out to be a top mafia player and someone hard to defeat. Tony Hickman 23:14, October 9, 2010 :*You have one of two options. You can continuously play the game each and every day, and look at the tutorials within this wiki, or you can purchase items from the Mafia Wars Marketplace, and make purchases of Reward Points through the game. There is no real good way to tell you how to get better. If you want to find more mafia members, then do a search on facebook for user made pages of mafia wars to increase your mafia. Also, in the future, remember to sign your messages by either pressing the tilde key "~" 4 times, or by pressing the (Your signature with timestamp} icon up above. Thank you. ₩indrazor 05:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) boss fight Can u temme how to ask zynga to enable help in one of my boss fights in MW One of my friends told me that she just e-mailed zynga about the problem and then she was allowed to post for help...Anver Ahamed 08:25, October 10, 2010 Howdy I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. WeaselADAPT 21:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I just screwed something up... Hey, can you identify the page that I last edited simply by looking at my account? Can you revert the very, very minor change that I made to it (I added the word "Animals" to the line "Top Total Lootables") which somehow led to great and disastrous changes? It appears to have not only eliminated the neat table look of that particular chart, but also moved it to the top of the page if I'm not mistaken. I am not a complete noob to wiki-ing so I felt confident in the very minor edit, but have no idea what happened. Thanks for your help. WeaselADAPT 22:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, me again. : OK, a little more info. After thinking about it, I went back to see if I could just Undo my edit. I used the "Recent changes" link and found the change I wanted to revert. While looking around there, I figured out why it looked like my tiny edit wrecked the whole place. I had originally been viewing "All time best animals" when I made the change, but upon exiting the editor I was viewing "501 best animals" ... ugh, I forget the exact name of the article. So, the reason I thought it looked so different is because it was a completely different article. Why editing one jumped me to another I have no idea, but I suspect it has to do with the fact that the table in question exists (and was affected by my edits) on both pages. : And for the record, I was only attempting to change the heading, not the table itself; tables are definitely beyond my present level of expertise. : Finally, though I thought I did "Undo" my previous edits, but nothing looks different; still need your help I'm afraid. : WeaselADAPT 00:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Since the ice is broken... About 45 minutes ago, I followed a link (that I cannot now find) that invited me to add a pic to my User Page. This was different than the "Add/Change your avatar" link which just gives a few thumbnails to choose from and a "Browse (your hard drive)" option. Rather, this gave the "Browse" option as well as a "Find" option (to search for and add a pic from this site or from Flickr). I used the "Find" option, browsed Flickr, found a pic, and clicked "Add Use this pic" or something like that. It all seemed fine except that afterward I was left with "File:Love.lnk" or something, rather than the pic. I finally got rid of that, but I haven't been able to find my way back to try again. I don't know if that was a bad link or if I didn't perform the procedure correctly somehow. Any ideas? Thank you once again. I swear, I DO know what I'm doing, hahaha... WeaselADAPT 23:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i finally got the viking helmet after 1 month lol... so i can conform it for ya :) i wish u good luck with it 02:22, October 13, 2010 Spammer Feel free to warn User:Grenada_Pc_Upgrade. He editted Mafia Wars to add a bunch of spam links (which I've reverted). Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 13:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi :0) Just dropping by to say thank you for the welcome on my talk page. And ofcourse get another achievement LOL . Looking forward to seeing my clans name on the list :0) Have a great day!Black.Angel28 15:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ban Heya. Just checked here and noticed that there's an IP ban. I usually don't post anonymously (I barely post) and I don't remember doing it myself. This is my work PC, so it's obviously shared out the wazoo, but I'm kind of curious what was said to get the ban. An IP search doesn't turn up anything. I can post at home, no big deal. I won't be here much longer, just a contractor. Thanks, M3wThr33 18:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) PhilippeA YOU LOVE TO NECK ME, dont you ? I'm doing my best to helping create italy on wikia, you just delete my post's. WHY you are a part of these wikia, i dont know but you dont deservive it! Please do not spam this wiki with multiple pages of Italy properties. This wiki is set up to have each and every one of those districts on one page. <= its just a lie! PhilippeA 07:54, October 19, 2010 peep Me again, i was adding content to the pages......... I was intendending to sumbit, if all content was added on the page... All at the same time, i had no spam pages, i was a pages, thats gonna be a real page in the WIKIA, its a parts of italy. You delete it before anyone else had the cance to make it bether. You mus give people the time to do something and now trying to makeing a career on internet. I understand you wanne be the best, but try to be friendly and first send the person a message and give time! I did work 3 hours for you guys, with coffee moments, but its all gone because you wanne make carreer! That are the fact, think about it. --PhilippeA 19:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) War Page Hey thanks for updating our warpage info the other day; it's really appreciated! Kassy 08:49, October 20, 2010 Hi Hi, was wondering who usually creates/updates templates, i was going to update the rewards for secret missions but i checked the template code and it doesn't seem to support other item types. Was also wondering about ItemInfobox and ItemInfobox2, are they both still actively used for different things or is 2 eventually replacing the older template? --Karmakula Please advise... You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Windrazor. *Reason given: Inserting false information *Start of block: 03:17, October 18, 2010 *Expiry of block: 03:17, November 18, 2010 *Intended blockee: 4.78.205.185 *Block ID: #575 *Current IP address: 4.78.205.185 as to what "false information" I have inserted. Seeing as how I have only ever posted "comments" which asked questions/confirmation or stated what has happened to me. I fail to see how either of those can be construed as false. It's possible that this block wasn't directed at me since it is a shared IP address, but I have no way of knowing unless I'm told the specific infraction. Thank you for your time. 20:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Warning - You created a spam page which was deemed inappropriate and deleted for its content which was cause for the block. 21:58, October 17, 2010 (diff) (deletion log) (Restore) . . Template talk:ItemInfobox2 ₩indrazor 04:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You got the wrong ip. – alistic 05:19, 23 October 2010 (UTC) italy boss taly,ROme,I cant get the shotgun eventhough I did all the jobs and fights required..anyone knows what should I do? Covedoom 21:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Italy Levels Now you say it I think he might of done that though he changed the background since the Level 1 doesn't have a background and the ones you (and I just) added still got a black background. I've tried to get the background away in photoshop but I'm not good at it. Seems it never wants to work for me. -- Mazdafreak 11:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked? My IP was blocked for "inserting fale information" What "false information" did I enter?! If I did it was a mistake and definitely does not deserve a ONE MONTH block. I'm only trying to contribute to the wiki. 19:48, October 29, 2010 :* I blocked you for spamming links to external sites, for one week, more specifically, to OTHER mafia members profiles trying to get them killed for your own personal vendettas. This is a wiki, this is not your own personal army. Your Mafia is your army. If you wish to post links to other peoples' profiles in the game, please do so on your wall of facebook, not here. Now, unless you are switching your IP address, I don't know this 1 month block you are referring to. Thank you. ₩indrazor 02:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Windrazor. * Reason given: Inserting false information * Start of block: 03:17, October 18, 2010 * Expiry of block: 03:17, November 18, 2010 * Intended blockee: 4.78.205.185 * Block ID: #575 * Current IP address: 4.78.205.185 i'm confused because i have not posted anything on here EVER...can you please give me more info? thank you